Sudden Threat v1
by Kayrine Nyan
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, soo enjoy? A new power having have developed reveals possible threats to Everyone at the Twilight Mansion. Tell me if I should continue it.


This is my first fan fiction. It takes Place after the main story arc of Betrayal Knows My Name in English. Enjoy!

After Luka got Yuki back new info had formed. It was about a new power having formed. But the bearer of the power could not be found. All they knew was that the Duras would be after the Bearer.

The school season had started up again and a new girl transferred into Yuki's class. Her name was Kayrine. She had strawberry blonde hair that went down to just above her ankle. Her eyes were two different colors. One was a pale light blue and the other was a pale gray kind-of like Lukas. Yuki didn't know much about her except for her name.

After school Yuki left for home with Luka as he usually did. It had started raining when Luka sensed a Duras. Yuki and Luka followed the presence.

Kayrine was siting in front of a building soaking wet from the rain. She heard someone coming and looked up. She found walking towards her were Yuki and Luka. She suddenly stood up and said "Luka... Crosszaria!"

Luka looked at her and Yuki turned holding an umbrella and said "Your in my class! Your Kayrine right?"

Kayrine stood there in slight fear and awe. She then ran towards the nearby park. Yuki said to Luka " She knew who you are?," and was going to go after her, but Luka stopped him."Something's not right." Yuki went after Kayrine anyway and Luka ran after him.

When Yuki got to the building Kayrine went in and Luka caught up with him, Kayrine was standing slightly in and was looking around as if something were hiding in the greenery inside. Suddenly a knife flew at Yuki. Kayrine suddenly moved Yuki out of the and the knife hit her shoulder. "Ngh...," she said as she took the knife out of her shoulder and held her arm.

"Guess I'm not saving you for last," the Duras said with a wicked smirk as he lunged at Kayrine. Suddenly a bright light filled the area around Kayrine. "WHAT?!," said the Duras. After the light dimed to a glow, Luka and Yuki saw a girl that looked no more than 11 standing in the place where Kayrine had been.

She was wearing a silk white dress with red lace and bows on it. The girl had hair down to the soles of her feet, but not touching the ground. Her hair was red at the top and in front and then pink that faded into white as it got to the tips of her hair. In her hand she held a white scythe. Her eyes were the colors of Kayrine's, except the pale light blue color of one, it was a bright blood red color.

The girl lunged at the Duras and dealt a heavy blow to the Duras leaving a thick but not deep cut in the shoulder of the Duras. The Duras jumped over her and came up behind her and slashed her back with metal claws.

The girl fell to the floor and Yuki leaned in to go help her but Luka stopped him once again. The glow that had surrounded them, like when Yuki uses his power, shattered. She winced and struggled to get up.

She raised her hand and then moved it down diagonally and then to the side and a sheet of light created a guide filled with weapons.

She flipped through and then when it was on a white gun she moved her hand forward and it disappeared as she moved it forward. Then the screen of light moved back revealing the gun in her hand. She shot the Duras and it shattered. She then collapsed and Yuki realized that the girl WAS Kayrine. He walked towards Kayrine and Luka said "Yuki stop!"," Yuki replied "No! I'm not leaving her here! Cant you see that she's hurt?! She's the bearer of the new power too!," Luka said "Fine but ill carry her to the Twilight house."

When they arrived at the Twilight House Aya tended to Kayrine's wound. as she was cleaning Kayrine's wound she stumbled across a mark all to familiar. "Oh my gosh..." " Luka, Yuki. You should come see this," Aya said. Luka and Yuki came into the room and Aya showed them what she had found. She had found that Kayrine had the same mark as Luka had on his arm but it was on her back.

"She's an Opast!?," questioned Yuki, shocked. "She's a General Class.," said Luka.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
